Harry Potter and the Call of War
by Pure Sorcerer
Summary: Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Harry receives his call. HPHG RWLL and maybe NLGW pairings.


****

Disclaimer: All things except the plot and any made up characters I should use belong to J.K. Rowling and her worthy business associates like Warner Brothers and etc.

Author's Note: This will be a slight superpower (Harry starts developing it) fic where he's "displeased" with the Ministry. There will be H/G, R/Hr, NL/LL pairings.

P.S. Don't mind the boring intro.

Chapter 1

Thoughts

This story begins in a normal car, in a normal suburb, in a normal city, on a normal day, with a not so normal fifteen almost sixteen year old boy------nay, man. If you were to look into his eyes you would see evidence of his hardships. If you heard stories of this man's experiences you would admire him. You would look at Harry Potter with well deserved respect. But right now Harry did not care about respect or the fact that most people in the wizarding world knew he was right about Voldemort all along. He was in deep thought about what happened a while back. In his comfortably silent Uncle Vernon's car all the memories came flooding back as they made their way to his temporary home for the summer. These memories were his worst memories to date. The night Cedric Diggory died and Lord Voldemort resurrected at the graveyard, the Department of Mysteries where he put his friends in mortal danger and where Sirius, his godfather, died, and last but not least was the Prophecy. '_Yes the bloody Prophecy_,' thought Harry. '_The old fool, Dumbledore couldn't have picked a better time to drop the Prophecy on me could he,' _he thought rage filling him at his old "friend". He was also angry at Dumbledore for not telling Harry the Prophecy and the reason to take Occlumency earlier. He was tired of the half and hidden truths of Dumbledore and the blunderings of the ministry. To say the least, he was pissed.

Harry knew it was generally all Voldemorts fault but he couldn't help feeling that he had led Sirius to death and his friends to injury.

But now he wouldn't let anyone push him around. He was gonna grab the bull by the horns and kick him in the nads.

Harry was interrupted of his thoughts by his beefy uncle grunting something. "Wha-?"

"I said as soon as we get to our home you will go straight to your room." Uncle Vernon repeated angrily.

"Uh huh," answered Harry. Uncle Vernon glared at him through the mirror. Harry sat back in his seat. As soon as he got "home" he would sneak out for a walk. He barely felt the car brake all of a sudden and heard his uncle swearing at another person. _'Sometimes Uncle Vernon could be quite creative sometimes,' _Harry thought amused at the image of his uncle writing love poems.

A few minutes later the car stopped in front of the white house. Harry got out of the car and dragged his trunk up the stairs to his bedroom without a word. He went back down to get Hedwig. When he set her on his small desk he spoke quietly to her. "I'm going out for a while so watch the place will you?" Harry said. Hedwig hooted her understanding. Harry climbed out the window and hopped across to the tree that was to the left of the window. He stayed in the branches listening and looking for any strange disturbances or people. He had a feeling someone was below him. He looked down and sawsome leaves smashed against the ground as if a heavy weight was on top of them and he heard some snoring. _'Probably Dung in an invisibility cloak,'_ thought Harry because he couldn't think of anyone that through sleep through the noise he had made. He slid down the side of the trunk that Mundungus wasn't leaning on. Then he thought that there were more people watching him so he slid the Invisibility Cloak off of Dung and covered himself with it. He sniggered to himself thinking what would happen when they noticed Dung was visible and what Dumbledore would do if he was caught sleeping like this. He shrugged and walked down the street to the shopping center where there were many small businesses. As he walked he saw a particular storefront.

"Learn kickboxing and the martial arts for 27 pounds for eight weeks."

Harry hung his head down. Maybe he could go to Gringotts somehow. As he walked along he noticed another sign.

****

"Contact Lenses at 20 percent off."

Contacts would certainly help in a duel. Glasses would get in the way and could fall off in times of danger. He sighed and walked home dejected that he could not have done more useful thinking.

As he walked down Magnolia he heard a shout in an alley. Curious, he turned and saw Dudley and his gang chasing a teenage girl. "_Deja-Vu," _he thought to himself. Deciding to teach Duds some manners he looked around for something useful. He found a discarded old football (soccer for us Americans) near the dumpster he took it and waited behind the dumpster as cover. When Dudley passed by he got up and chucked the ball as fast as he could at Dudley's legs. Dudley tripped and landed on his face in a puddle of… was it urine? Dudley got up and seeing what his face was in started hacking and then vomit splashed out of his mouth in a steady stream. His gang stayed by to help him up but when they saw him vomit the stepped back. They glanced at each other wondering what to do. Harry snuck up behind Piers and he gave him a wedgie. When Piers yelped the rest of the gang turned to him. He started yelling and asking who did it. He accused someone and a fistfight started with Dudley on the ground forgotten. Harry left and walked away. He hated hitting from behind but now was as good a time as any to have some fun and forget the perils of the world.

He walked home but feeling hot he took the cloak off at least until he got to the house.

When he was a few blocks away from his house when he heard a shrill voice call his name. He turned and saw Mrs. Figg glaring at him almost in amusement. Then it disappeared. He walked up to her and waited.

"What are you doing out so late boy and who let you out?" she asked tensely.

"Just needed to think and to answer your other question I snuck out."

"Snuck out!?" she yelled. "There's never less than three Order members guarding you at a time. How in hell could you sneak out?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"This is like last year. And I'd wager Dung is involved."

Harry smirked.

"How would you know? They have invisibility cloaks!" she said.

Harry held out the cloak and smirked again.

Mrs. Figg shook her head and put it in her hands. "What Dumbledore'll say when he finds out. This is just like last year," she repeated.

"At least there are no dementors", Harry pointed out.

"Dumbledore said there's no way you could leave or someone could enter without him being notified."

"How do you know he hasn't been told?" asked Harry.

"They need my fireplace to floo him," she answered.

Harry nodded. "Well I'll best be going don't want to be late."

"Wait. Before you go take the cookies," she said as she handed him a bag. "I know how those muggles treat you."

Harry smiled up at her. "Thanks ma'am."

"Off you go then," she said and waved as he walked away. He stuffed the bag under his shirt and put the cloak on. He hummed softly to himself as he walked. When he got back to the tree trunk he was about to take the cloak on when he heard voices. He looked and saw Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Dung arguing and then he remembered about the three minimum guards Figg told him about.

"Awe God Dumbledore's gonna be pissed. The first day back and he's already kidnapped. And they even took your cloak," said Tonks.

"Ever hear of Constant Vigilance Fletcher," asked Moody.

The arguments went on until Moody's magical eye fell on him. Harry smiled and put a finger to his lips. Harry went to the side of the tree next to Moody so that the arguing Tonks and Dung (who forgot Moody was there) could not see him. He lifted part of the cloak up so that Moody could step in. They walked away and planned to scare the other two Order members. When Tonks noticed Moody was gone he bellowed, "Help!" Tonks and Dung ran to where they heard Moody which was just in front of Harry and him. They threw the cloak off and Harry started laughing hysterically and even Moody surprisingly chuckled. Tonks glared at him but couldn't hold it in as she broke into a smile. "So it was YOU!"

Moody stopped chuckling and stared at Harry. "Where's Headquarters?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Who impersonated me at Hogwarts."

"Barty Crouch…Junior."

"Who killed Crouch Snr.?"

"Junior."

"He's good," said Moody. "Now that I know you are the true boy I must admit Potter I like your style. Anyway did Fletcher's cloak slip off?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Then how'd you see find him?"

"I saw the leaves he was standing on."

Moody smiled at Harry with pride. "My boy you always find away to amuse us. Now back to business. Where did you go?"

"To walk and think," answered Harry. They nodded knowingly.

"Well best be going to bed Harry," said Tonks. He nodded and climbed the tree to his room.

"That boy was meant for great things," said Moody.

"Sometimes I don't think Dumbledore is meant to triumph over You-Know-Who. After you see what Harry's done in his life even when he was a baby you start thinking maybe he's our savior. I just hope he makes it," said Tonks. They all nodded.

Harry fell into his bed that night and fell asleep almost instantly. He had many nightmares with more to come.

So you like? I'll update at least thrice a week. Read and review!


End file.
